


The Dragon and The Princes

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Tale Style, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, One Shot, betaed using Grammarly, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: "Slaying dragons and saving princesses is the job description of every ideal prince. But what if the princes are known for mischief and set on the quest by their father to knock some sense into them?What if it is the dragon that needs saving?Follow the journey of Prince George and Prince Fred!"
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	The Dragon and The Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Heaven Roll-a-Drabble Roll-a-Thon.  
RAD prompt: Weasley Twin(s)/Fairy Tale
> 
> Everything belongs to JKR, not me and I make no money by writing about them. So no lawsuits, please!
> 
> This is my first time writing a fairytale AU, so please be gentle.  
Betaed using Grammarly, so there might be few grammatical errors here and there.

Once upon a time, in the grand golden palace lived King Arthur and Queen Molly. They had six sons and a daughter, all with flaming red hair. Their oldest son, Prince William was the learned archaeologist, second oldest Prince Charles was the renowned beast tamer, third oldest Prince Percival was the scholar of the family, sixth oldest Prince Ronald was the strategist and their daughter Princess Ginevra was the best sword fighter in the entire kingdom. The sore point in their life was Prince Frederick and Prince George who did not possess any notable skills. They were always goofing off, causing mayhem and annoying all residents of the palace. The king and the queen loved them but they could not let twins cause havoc inside the palace. Thus, to teach them a lesson in modesty and decorum, he sent them off to the quest to kill the dragon terrorizing the boarders. Prince Frederick and Prince George or Forge and Gred as they liked to call themselves, were more than happy to escape libraries and etiquette lessons. Their talent lied in mischief-making and no one in the palace appreciated them. With lots of hugs and kisses and armed with their inventions as well as a map nicked from the old janitor, the princes set off for their real adventure.

Once they were out of the town, they pulled out the map to activate it. The old worn parchment suddenly filled up with tiny moving dots and labels appeared on it. At the far corner, surrounded by the mountains, they saw a big cave. There was a road, twisting and turning through the forest filled with dangerous creatures. They had heard the tales of the forbidden forest, no one has ever found a way of it. They braced themselves and entered the deep dark jungle.

* * *

The first few hours were harmless. With the sun shining overhead and civilization so near, no creature dared to come near them. As they ventured further inside, they could hear sinister whispers in the wind and crackling sounds of the branches. But they were not frightened. They consulted the map and saw a hut just a few yards away from them. When they reached there, the large wolfhound attacked them. It was as tall as their chest and big as a cart. But they knew from observing their beast tamer brother not to raise a weapon against him. He sniffed them curiously and slobbered until he was satisfied. He barked thrice and a big hairy giant came out of the hut.

“Lads,” he asked, “What are you doing in the forest? Don’t you know it is forbidden for humans to enter here? There are spiders as big as houses and wolves thirsty for blood.”

“My dear benevolent giant,” started Gred, bowing deeply, “our father has tasked us to kill the dragon threatening the kingdom.”

“We are just passing through the forest to reach the cave.” Forge completed the sentence mirroring his twin’s bow.

The giant smiled and waved them inside.

“Not a soul has shown kindness to Fang here. I will let you stay for the night and then be on your way tomorrow morning.”

So they spent the night in the hut with Hagrid. As morning came Hagrid sent them off with a big smile and a cautious tip.

“If you encounter spiders, tell them I sent you and they won’t eat you outright. But make sure before you go, offer them three beetles each in exchange for their silk and two moths for their venom. No matter how much they insist, never take over three strands for each beetle” 

* * *

The princes set off on their merry way, catching six beautiful ladybugs for later. As Hagrid had warned, they encountered the acromantulas. Aragog, the head of the family stopped his children before they could eat them alive. So the princes bowed and offered the ladybugs and moths. The spiders were appeased, and they told princes about the smelly Snape. He was the only one who could make them a potion against werewolf if they gave him the venom.

It took four hours before Gred and Forge reached the potion master’s home. It was a rickety old place and had an air of neglect. Window Panes had a thick layer of dust settled on them and it smelled worse than a swamp. They knocked on the door and waited until the hooked-nosed greasy-haired man opened the door.

They politely bowed to the potion’s master, for they had heard their older scholarly brother say potion’s master could kill you with water. They quietly offered the acromantula venom for the wolfsbane potion and offered to help him with the ingredients and preparation. The sour man sneered but acquiesced. 

He gave them the potion and directions to the Shrinking Shack where the wolf rumored to live, with the heartfelt wish that filthy beast would bite them.

* * *

As the night fell, princes set up a tent in the middle of the forest. When a stray cat and a shaggy black dog showed up, they let them inside the tent for the warmth. They fed the animals and scratched behind their ears and let them curl next to their beds. As the sun dawned, they set on their journey again, this time accompanied by the cat and the dog.

When George stumbled on the roots of a tall tree, the violent willow tree came alive. It suddenly shrugged off its long and thin leaves and started attacking them with its branches. They jumped around to avoid getting hit, but soon both fell to sharp and accurate blows. When they saw the cat jumping towards the tree, they tried to stop him but they were too late. To their amazement, the cat made his way through the branches without getting hurt and immobilized the big tree. The trunk of the tree opened, revealing an ornate door. The dog bounded inside, barking twice as if ordering them to follow.

Gred and Forge scrambled to their feet and followed behind the large dog. Their map showed the willow tree, but it did not show the way through it. 

Cautiously they climbed the stairs, jumping at every noise. At the top, there was a big room and two thin tall men sat there waiting for them. They shared their food and asked about the dragon and a way to defeat it.

Remus, the taller of the two, began a tale. It was a heartbreaking story about the beautiful maiden named Hermione, the valiant. She had fought for the forest but an evil witch Bellatrix had cursed her to be a dragon. Once charming and sweet Hermione had become the malicious dragon, destroying the forest she had once loved. It was the witch who had cursed Remus to be a werewolf and Sirius to be the black dog outside the shack. The only person who knew how to defeat the evil witch was Albus, the wise. But even he had been locked up. They give Remus the wolfsbane potion and Sirius agreed to lead them to Albus’s prison. After that, they were on their own.

* * *

They walked for two days and two nights before they reached their destination. The prison was a small house, filled with books and silver trinkets. Albus, the wise was a tall thin and ancient man. His long hair and beard were white as snow and his blue eyes showed his experience. The princes curtsied to the old man and asked him more about Bellatrix and how to break her curse. They narrated their journey and how Remus had told them he was the only one who could help them. 

“To break the curse of old and to wake up the young dame, kill Bellatrix’s soul first. She has control over Hermione’s mind and will use her to attack you if you approach the cave directly.” Albus, the wise cautioned.

“Bellatrix was once my student just like Hermione. While Hermione was sweet and innocent, Bella was cruel and twisted. She used the cave to hide her soul and took over Hermione’s soul instead. A golden cup in the middle of the lake contains her soul. Inferi guard the lake and they kill any humans who come near it. The lake itself is infested with wild animals. If they smell a human, they will eat it without hesitation. You need light to get past inferi but you need the cover of darkness to get past water creatures. Once you reach the cup, don’t touch it with bare hands or it will possess you instead.” Albus said gravely letting them contemplate obstacles.

“Fawkes, my phoenix friend will lead you there. Once you reach the cup, whistle for him. His tears are the only way to destroy it.”

George and Fred spent the entire day discussing their strategy. It was going to be difficult, to sneak into the castle but they had a tentative plan. As the skies darkened, they left Albus’s house and followed Fawkes’ glowing scarlet trail into the jungle. The cave was up in the mountain, hidden behind the boulders. Once they reached the entrance, Fawkes gave a soft trilled and flew away. 

* * *

Gred and Forge looked at each other, determination glinting in their eyes. They had a plan, not a detailed plan worthy of their brother Ron but still a plan. They knew how to create a distraction and explosions.

They quietly inched closer to the entrance, careful not to spook the inferi guards. They set off their fireworks and waited for the noise to die down. Wildfire Whiz-bangs was their best invention so far, perfect for happy occasions, distractions or in this case killing off animated dead bodies. Fifteen minutes later, they entered the cave, still illuminated by the soft glowing lights of the fireworks. They could see the lake and wild crocodiles making their way towards the bank and gleaming teeth of Kappas. They threw the Peruvian darkness powder and everything went dark. The growling of creatures stopped but they could still hear the footsteps coming towards them.

They enacted their next plan. It was the most dangerous and used their untested invention. They consumed their Canary cream candy. It converted them into a bird but they didn’t know how long it will last. They popped the candy in their mouth and two large canaries stood in their place. They took a flight to reach the middle of the lake before they would molt and revert to their human forms. To their surprise, it worked, and the princes were face to face with the gold cup with two finely wrought handles with a badger engraved on the side and a few jewels.

Evil magic emitted from it and Gred wasted no time in calling Fawkes. The majestic bird returned, and the cave illuminated with his arrival. The bird perched on Forge’s shoulder and softly cried three tears on the cup. A loud scream wrenched through the cave, followed by a bright white light. The transformation was instantaneous. It changed the lake’s water to sparkling blue and kappas and crocodiles transformed into colorful fish. Fawkes gave a soft happy trill and soared outside again.

* * *

They followed the bird again, this time towards the cave in the center of the mountain. At the entrance sat the most beautiful dragon. Not that they had seen dragons outside of a book. With pearly scales that line its body and glittering multi-colored eyes without pupils, it was an exquisite creature. The dragon looked at them sadly, as if expecting them to kill her.

They just couldn’t harm this creature, especially when it had no control over its action. They walked closer and gently placed their hands on its snout.

“You are brave Hermione, to fight the cruel witch Bellatrix,” Fred whispered

“And you don’t deserve to die just because you are no longer the beautiful girl who guarded the jungle.” George continued.

The Dragon seemed to relax, and they continued to pat her snout.

“We will turn you back into the human form, we promise” 

“And until then, we will protect the jungle as if it’s our home” With this promise the twins placed a soft kiss on its snout.

The dragon began to shrink, and in its place stood a petite woman. Her long brown hair was glittering in the sunlight and her brown eyes shone with unshed tears. She tackled two men in a bear hug and planted a kiss on their cheeks.

* * *

A few months later there was a royal wedding. Prince George and Prince Frederick, the mischievous married Hermione, Dragon Dame in a beautiful ceremony. Albus, the wise walked her down the aisle while Crookshanks, the cat acted as the flower animal. Strands of acromantula silk were woven through Hermione’s dress and it shone brightly under the sun.

She slowly made her way towards the dais where two happy faces were waiting for her. They exchanged platinum rings and the king proudly proclaimed them husbands and wife.

There was no dry eye at the ceremony. Queen Molly was beaming at identical smiles on her twin’s faces, remembering her fancy wedding. All her other children were sitting next to her, and she prayed for similar happy endings for them. Albus discreetly wiped a stray tear from his face as he returned to his seat. Fawkes trilled a happy tune from his perch on Albus’ shoulder. Hagrid, the giant was weeping on Remus’ shoulder. Even smelly Snape, the potion master was not sneering, contently scowling at Sirius and happily purring Crookshanks on Sirius’ lap.

The twins kissed their wife and her warm laughter was all they needed for their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Leave comments and Kudos, I love them.
> 
> And your feedback helps me write more! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading it.


End file.
